


Stay warm, would you?

by sonicsora



Category: CyberSix
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: A new scheme by José leaves Meridiana cloaked in snow and ice, which leaves Cybersix and Lucas scrambling to solve the problem and stay warm.





	Stay warm, would you?

She presses a hand against his shoulder gently, “You’re going to get sick at this rate.” Her hand drifts to cup his cheek in her palm. Lucas finds himself melting a little into her touch, his smile going soft at the edges. The cold barely registers with Cybersix standing so close to him.

Lucas gives a low laugh, trying to shake himself out of the urge to just melt into her touch. He could just lay with her forever and be content. All he wants to do is listen to her talk about classic lit, see her laugh, kiss her or Adrian, whoever they are that day. He loves them, desperately in a way he can't properly articulate some days. “A little chill won’t kill me, y’know.” 

“It’s snowing, Lucas.” Her fingertips drift through the finer hairs on the back of his neck. If he didn’t have goosebumps already, this would have given him some. He exhales a little, trying to find his words again. The proximity of the cyber always leaves him a bit wordless at times. Even now, with what they’ve become. "You aren't exactly dressed for it." 

“You’re the one wearing a catsuit here, Cybersix.” He protests when his voice finally comes back, but is silenced when she pulls away to drape a scarf around his neck. He sputters in surprise before she kisses the tip of his nose. The scarf is heavy duty material, but cozy. He has to wonder how she smuggled this out here without it getting iced over. 

“Stay warm, would you?” She strokes his cheek again, before releasing her loose grasp on him to head to the edge of the building. Lucas blinks rapidly gathering his thoughts as he drifts after her, pausing at the edge of the building as he watches Cybersix leap over the edge. She jumps and weaves through the air so elegantly. He envy’s the way she can cut through the air like that. 

He shakes off the urge to just watch her as he heads back the way he came across the rooftop. He hustles down the iced over stairwell. The odd machine attacking the city has left it frozen over and layered with enough snow people are trapped in their homes.

Lucas logically knows he should be in home drinking hot cocoa or coffee, but… He can’t leave Cybersix to fight this alone. He doesn’t want to protect her as much as help her, ensure she has someone to lean against if she needs it. 

Sure, she usually has to _protect_ him most of the time, but, damn if he won’t try to help her any way he can. 

He barely skids to a stop at the bottom of the stairwell leading out into the street, he grabs at the doorframe awkwardly as he stares out at the city. 

"Oh boy." He exhales lowly, eyes going wide at the machine spewing snow across the city. Cybersix is a distant black dot bouncing off of it, Data Seven is following her lead as the two attack the robotic menace. A swinging tendril blowing out snow goes wild sending more flakes and powder cascading over an already half-buried building. 

Lucas adjusts his scarf, determination settling over him before he started running forward into the fray.


End file.
